


Cheers to the nightmares🥂

by Scarletbat



Series: Camboyz [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Attempted Sexual Assault, Fights, Fist Fights, Hangover, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Partying, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Past Domestic Violence, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Past Jonathan Samuel Kent/Lex Luthor, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Assault, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Jon takes a mopey Damian to a college party they have no business being at. That’s the summary.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Roy Harper/Jon Lane Kent, Roy Harper/Jonathan Samuel Kent
Series: Camboyz [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675819
Comments: 20
Kudos: 55





	1. Love me lonely

Jonathan Samuel Lane Kent was a lot of things, he was pretty, charismatic, goofy, agreeable, enthusiastic, outgoing, but the most important of all..

  
  


“You’re fucking insane.” Damian couldn’t believe his ears, he had been dragged out of his cozy pity session for  _ this? _ He was perfectly fine waiting by the phone for Jason to respond to his text messages because guess what?

Three weeks, Jason has been avoiding him for three fucking weeks. He hasn’t spoken to Dick in that same amount of time, his brother shooting him apologetic looks in the hallway only to be met with cold stares or being flat out ignored. His father hadn’t noticed of course, neither had his mother during their video calls, though those were mostly reserved for making sure his father wasn’t with someone new.

The Gotham sunrises seemed a bit bleaker without a message from the older man waiting, and Damian suddenly missed being called “Darlin.” And “Baby boy,” more than he cared to admit.

He tried focusing on schoolwork, but he finished it all so quickly that it was far from a comfort. He tried painting again only filling his sketchbook with drawings of Jason.

  
  


He was pathetic.

He hadn’t eaten in a week and he barely had the strength to get up and shower, he found little pleasure in things anymore. He cried a lot, but that didn’t help much.

That’s when Jon showed up, perky and insane as ever asking him with clear confidence, it was quite unbelievable he thought he would agree with it actually, to go to a party.

  
  


“Who doesn’t want to go to a college party?” Jon asked as if Damian was the psychotic one in this scenario.

  
  


“Oh I don’t know Jonboy let me think, me!” No he did not want to go to some crowded house and watch people make asses of themselves because they’re impaired by cheap booze and marijuana, he could stay home and see that, minus the cheap booze because they had access to 50 year old whiskey right downstairs.

  
  


Jon did an exaggerated scoff.

  
  


“Brooooooo you’re gonna miss the biggest frat party in the tristate area, there’s gonna be booze, pot, hot guys-“ 

  
  


“You’re in a relationship.” Damian interjected quickly.

  
  


“Doesn’t stop me from enjoying the view,” he winked at Damian, “Besides, aren’t you tired of moping about all day like a little bitch because of Jason?” Jon asked hoping Damian would be pissy enough to take the bait,

Hope failed him.

  
  


“No, I’m not, if you want me to go you’re gonna have to tie me up and force me.”

  
  
  


That is how Damian Al-Ghul Wayne ended up tied up in the passenger seat of Jon’s car.

  
  


“Jon why is Tim’s brother tied up?” Maya asked from the backseat, She had gotten roped into this when Jon pulled up loudly honking his horn.

  
  


Damian himself wondered the same thing, his wrist and ankles were bound with zip ties he had a green ball gag in his mouth and a silk tie over his eyes. It was like a cheesy porn novel without the sex.

  
  


He was dressed in a pair of light washed skinny jeans, a pair of black combat boots, and a tight fitting black faux turtleneck.

  
  


“Because dear maps Damian here needs to get the stick out his mouth and ass so he can liven up, I’m sick of FaceTiming a vampire.” Damian pouted internally, he wasn’t that bad.

  
  


“You’re lucky I love you y’know? I could’ve gotten some fantastic angry head since Jade took Lian, well I feel bad because she is a bitch but still. Instead, I’m here with your sad ass.” Jon ranted and Damian shook his head, shooting Jon a look that said ‘I didn’t ask to be here.’

Jon looked at him and laughed before turning up the radio to tune out his angry muffled noises.

“I wanna get freaky on camera, I like when we get freaky on camera!” Oh yeah, Damian was gonna stab a bitch.

  
  


8 songs and a podcast later they arrived at the frat house, The Gotham Tal phi disciples. Conner was thinking of joining and had taken Jon on a visit with him where Jon met Rohan who’d invited them tonight. 

  
  


Jon stopped the car and pulled a pair of scissors out.

  
  


He climbed over into Damian so he could cut his arms free and gave him the scissors so he could free his own ankles.

  
  


He watched in amusement as Damian ripped the tie off of his own eyes and snatched the gag off.

  
  


“I should smack the shit out of you.” He barked and Jon giggled.

  
  


“Don’t say that I might let you.” Jon winked as Damian flushed, fumbling to unbind his ankles.

Damian looked out the window, there were so many people, so many strangers. It was strange. He looked at Jon, eyes suddenly drained.

“Is there any way I can stay in the car while you guys go party?” Damian asked and Jon peeked out the window.

  
  


“Oh Dami, you’re scared? Look man I’m not gonna leave your side. Besides we’re gonna meet up with the gang.” Damian perked up.

  
  


“Does that mean-“

  
  


“Yes Wally, Colin, and Maya are here sweet pea.” Jon smiled at his excitement before unlocking the door, showtime.

  
  
  


Across town, Jason was tired of Roy’s shit.

  
  


“Get. Out.” He didn’t need this shit.

  
  


Where did Roy get off telling him to get his life together? How’s he so high and fucking mighty like he wasn’t on that flash drive as well? 

Alright he was exaggerating, but still, Jason was hurt. Couldn’t Roy understand that everything he was trying to fix and build was going to crumble down once Damian saw those tapes? What did he expect to happen if Jon watched it?

“You’re being an ass Jason! You knew that there was a possibility of this happening when you noticed the damn usb went missing! Just tell him the truth before you break his heart more than you’re doing now!” Roy barked as Jason moped, it was too late to tell anything.

  
  


He was a wreck, he had been drinking for a few days, his cigarettes were long gone, 

and this asswipe wanted him to go to a party, a fucking party.

“You want me, a twenty four year old man, to go to a party with a bunch of sex crazed drunk and high kids?” Jason asked for clarification because he couldn’t believe his ears.

“You’re literally moping over a sex crazed sixteen year old.” Roy scoffed and Jason threw a shoe at him.

  
  


“One he’s not sex crazed, he’s just curious. Two, you’re the one fucking the sex crazed sixteen year old.” Jason bit back and Roy chuckled.

  
  


“Yeah r-, wait. Jon is sixteen?” Jason winced as Roy’s usually tan skin paled drastically.

  
  


“You didn’t mention that when you sent him to my apartment, that he has a key to. Oh dear lord Lian calls him Ma, Jesus Jade is going to have my balls and half my salary if she takes this to court.” Roy continues to ramble as Jason sits up.

  
  


“Yeah you need a night out, I’ll grab a shower really quick.” Jason chuckles and Roy gags.

  
  


“Oh dear god I let a teenager go down on me!”

  
  


Jon was probably not gonna be the one driving them home tonight. He was currently lying on a table letting frats hold one of many kegs over him while he chugged from a tube.

  
  


Damian was watching with Wally and Colin, Maya had met up with a friend and went to the bathroom.

“He’s really going at it.” Colin commented as the crowd egged Jon on.

  
  


“GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!” Even Wally had joined in excitedly watching their friend drink into the point of no return.

Eventually Jon finished the keg, standing tall on the table and holding his thumbs up.

The crowd went silent, was he gonna fall? Was he gonna puke?

Jon opened his mouth slowly before speaking,

  
  


“Guess what bitches? The party has begun!” The crowd went wild again, the music pumping louder than before. Damian watched as two frats helped Jon off the table.

“You really know how to party sweet face, shame your friends don’t especially the cutie in the black!” Jon looked up with a smirk.

  
  


“Go talk to him, he needs a bit of fun in his life!” He giggled as his other escort wrapped his arms around his waist.

  
  


“Kyle, you gonna be good if I go socialize?” The random frat asked and Kyle looked at Jon and bit his lip.

  
  


“Hell yeah, but Monty I got a feeling this one right here is a real livewire.” Kyle said and Monty snorted.

  
  


“You bet your ass I’m a livewire!” Jon slurred slightly and Kyle smacked his ass.

  
  


“Show me on the dancefloor baby!” Kyle pulled Jon along into the crowd, leaving Monty to beeline for Damian.

  
  


Damian was halfway through his fourth drink, some kind of awful cheap beer, but it did its job and loosened him up.

  
  


A tall boy with a letter jacket approached him, blonde hair, green eyes, dimples in his cheeks. He took his hand and pulled him over.

  
  


“This May be a little forward, but I’m Monty wanna dance?” Any other night and Monty would’ve been kicked in the balls, but he was bored and slightly drunk so foolishly he said,

“Sure, I like this song anyway.”

Jason was ready to go and they just got here. It was loud, it smelled like cheap liquor and someone was puking it on the front lawn.

He looked back and noticed Roy was fixated on something.

“What’s on your mind RoyToy? Something catch your eye?” Jason asked with a chuckle as Roy stopped.

“Yep, a blue 2014 Silverado with plates that say Rowdy4Life.” Roy growled and Jason rose a brow.

  
  


“Oddly specific but I guess if you’re looking into new vehicles-“ Roy put a finger to his mouth.

  
  


“That. Is. Jon’s. Truck.” Jason’s eyes widened where Jon goes-

“I’ll wring his neck.” Jason was suddenly vicious as he grabbed Roy and pushed through the people on the lawn, busting through the crowd by the door.

  
  


Some new hip hop song was on and people where doing some form of dancing that oddly looked like sex standing up. Roy’s eyes were scoping as well as they split up.

Jason bustled through the crowd and noticed them hooping and hollering at something in the middle of the floor. He signaled to Roy and they took off.

  
  


He felt in his pocket for his pistol, glad to see that it was in its place.

  
  


Damian was grinding on some blonde, who was holding his belt loops and smiling as he whispered something that made Damian blush and laugh.

Jon was to the right of them bent over dancing (Read:getting dry humped) with some asshole with a backwards hat, Jon was a bit rowdier though singing the words to the song with Asscap who was enjoying touching Jon a bit too much.

Jason charged in angrily, he grabbed Damian who was surprised by the sudden shift and fell into him.

“Hey man we were having fun!” The blonde said approaching Jason with his fist balled, he quickly felt cool metal pressed against his forehead.

  
  


Jason’s pistol was cocked and ready to go and Jason really wanted the little asshole to move a toe forward.A crack and a thump to the right signaled that Roy was doing fine, the frat? Not so much.

  
  


“Alright you shitheads known as college students, me and my friend are going to leave your party, with our boyfriends. If anyone has a problem with that let me know so I can blow your kneecaps out!” The blonde held his hands up and backed away.

“Good now, continue to party, have a fantastic night and don’t drive drunk!” He announced before throwing Damian over his shoulder.

Roy stopped for a second and looked around with Jon on his back.

  
  


“If you came here with this little jackass, come on now or get left.”

  
  


He continued towards the door.

A black haired girl hopped out with them, timidly saying her name was maps and Jon drove her here, and that she needed to get home.

  
  


Roy nodded and opened the door for her before putting Jon into the passenger seat and buckling him in. He grabbed the keys out of his front pocket and slammed the door.

He looked at Jon’s sleeping face and sighed, they needed to talk. Desperately.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason took his own car home, bringing Damian with him and begrudgingly texting Dick to let him know he was safe.

  
  


He’d undressed the boy and put him in one of his shirts, throwing his clothes into a pile behind the bathroom door.

  
  


He slightly shook Damian and felt guilty when the boy whined as he awoke.

  
  


“Where am I?” He asked softly and Jason kissed his head.

  
  


“My apartment, you went to a party with Jon and almost cheated on me.” Jason said sadly and Damian perked up.

  
  


“I had no intention of having an affair with that brute, and if you think I was then it is you who shouldn’t dare to assume.” Damian climbed into Jason’s lap.

  
  


“Now onto the important matters, why the hell have you been avoiding me? I thought we agreed to try?” Damian said trying not to let the hurt show in his voice, and Jason felt his stomach do flips as he thought of an answer, the truth or deny it all?

The truth seemed so deadly to him.

“That night, Dick told me he would show you something very personal, I thought you would hate me so I pushed you away.” Jason admitted and Damian furrowed his brows as he put his forehead to Jason’s.

The usb? That little stick had caused so much commotion in his life? Now he was very unsure of what to do with it, watch it 

  
  


“Habibi, you are slowly but surely becoming my world, and we know every world has its imperfections. We’ve all made mistakes in our lives and in time you will find out mine, and I hope you won’t let them affect your feelings about me just like I won’t let yours affect my feelings about you. You’re the best thing I’ve ever had and I do not intend to let you go.“ Damian whispered, voice becoming choked up and he smiled for Jason.

  
  


Jason looked up and hugged Damian.

  
  


“My name is Jason Peter Todd, Dick Grayson left me at the courthouse altar, he broke up with me through a very lengthy text and I cried everyday for two months. My favorite color is red, I went to school to be a mechanic, I’m bisexual, when I was 10 my mother abandoned me and my father beat me everyday. I’m an only child, I want a kid really badly, and I’m scared of falling for you because so far, I’ve done nothing but let you down like I let Dick down.” Jason rambled and Damian shushed him.

  
  


“My name is Damian Thomas Asira Al-Ghul Wayne, my sexual orientation is all over the place, I’ve been in one relationship that never turned sexual, we didn’t even kiss. My favorite color is green, my mother is emotionally abusive, she and my father emotionally manipulate and neglect me at the same time, I have two adoptive brothers who I envy everyday, Ialso want a child but I’m scared I’d be an awful parent and my heart belongs to you, Jason Peter Todd.” Damian said breathlessly and Jason smiled before kissing him softly, letting Damian’s arms rest on his shoulders as it deepened.

  
  


They broke apart and Jason looked at Damian with a weak smile.

“I’d really just like to hold you tonight.” Jason requested and Damian laid on his chest.

  
  


“I’d like that.”

  
  


Jason did, he held him tightly and almost refused to let him go when he said he had to pee. 

Imagine a 6’2 baby pouting? That’s Jason right now.

Damian noticed a peek of sunlight as he finally got Jason to let him go, he took his phone and stretched, with Jason pointing to a door mumbling “that’s the pisser.” As he fell back asleep.

Damian went into the bathroom and checked his phone, only it wasn’t his phone.

He clicked the notification and felt himself choke up.

  
  


He peeked out the door at Jason, he wanted to be angry at him but found he couldn’t. He quickly used the bathroom and washed his hands.

  
  


He approached Jason and gently shook him awake.

  
  


“Hmm? What’s wrong Doll, you look like a kitty that didn’t pee in its litter box?” Jason joked softly and Damian handed him his phone,

  
  


“I got them mixed up, but before you start to think I’m angry, I’m honestly not.” Damian said quickly and Jason took his hand.

  
  


“I'm not in love with him anymore, I promise you that, I have love for our memories if that makes sense?” Jason was unsure of what to say. 

  
  


Damian was unsure of how to reply, he understood, more than Jason knew. But, there was so much more that was meant to be said here and now. Damian got off the bed and searched for his pants, he peeked into the bathroom and reached into the back pocket, pulling out a little red stick.

He looked at it pensively and closed his palm, he walked out to Jason and took a deep breath.

  
  


“This,” he opened his palm to reveal the usb, “Is the source of so much hell in what could be absolutely wonderful.”

Jason looked at him, Dick really gave them to him. He waited for Damian to finish.

  
  


“Help me put this to rest, watch the damn tapes with me.”

  
  


Jason sat up and looked Damian dead in his eyes.

  
  


“Damian, are you sure you want to see those tapes? Some of them are just private emotionally charged moments but the rest? You’re gonna see me touching him, fucking him, making him feel good.” Jason said slowly and Damian nodded.

  
  


“Let's do it, you have a computer in that room down the hall? We’ll watch it there,” Damian put a hand to Jason’s cheek,

“Nothing will change my feelings for you.” 

Jason couldn’t help but doubt him, Dick had said the same thing a thousand and one times, and look at them now. The thing is, he sounded so genuine though, like he truly wanted to understand and care for him. Jason slid out of the bed carefully, pulling a key and a bottle of Jack out of his drawer and sighing,

  
  


“You want a shot before we start or you want jump right in?”

Damian looked at the thumb drive and gulped.

“Give me a  _ glass _ .”


	3. Don’t You Dare

Jon felt like hell. His head was banging and it didn’t help that Roy’s version of a wake up call this morning was playing heavy metal at full volume.

  
  


“Roy what the actual fuck!” Jon yelled and the music was suddenly cut.

  
  


“Morning beautiful, just thought you’d like some music to start your day and I’d pick up that bucket by your side of the bed in three, two, one.”

Jon lurched over the side and barfed into the bucket as Roy smirked triumphantly, what a newbie.

Jon sat up and looked deflated as Roy’s face turned serious. 

”Onto more serious matters, that was reckless last night Jon, you could've gotten hurt, sick, or even  _ raped _ , that's how fucked up you were.” Jon cringed as Roy snapped at him, he felt small and he felt his chest tighten and his head tearing in half weighing two responses.

He finally spoke after a moment.

“I know it was dumb and you think I’m some asinine teena-“ Roy cut him off snapping his fingers in realization as Jon gulped.

  
  


“Then you're only sixteen? If I weren’t a gargantuan idiot when I was sixteen, then I would say you’re an asinine teenager. You’re barely legal! Barely! When I recorded you, that put child porn on my phone!”

“Excuse me, _ honey,  _ That’s why you ask questions before you just hit record dumbass, I’m literally friends with Damian who’s also sixteen! How old could I possibly be? You’re acting like I’m your kid!” Jon felt something build inside, guilt maybe? With a hint of anxiety? Maybe just a touch of fear?

  
  
  


“Dear God, if Lian’s mom were to find that out I would be on my way to court so she could take Lian for good, but she has no room to talk so it's not that bad, and not to mention- Nope, nevermind.” Roy finished and Jon’s eyes were full of tears.

“Say it.” He said sadly with his lip quivering and Roy frowned.

“Say what?” Roy asked, Jon was shaking as tears streaked down his face.

  
  


“Call me a dumb kid, call me a whore, say I had no business even looking at those guys, throw me away, call me a waste of space. That’s what everyone thinks anyway!” Jon was sobbing now and Roy shifted uncomfortably.

Oh dear god, a crying teenager. Whether he was dating him or not this was hard for Roy, he hadn’t had the best role models when it came to dealing with feelings.

  
  


He sat on the bed and put an arm around Jon’s shoulder.

  
  


“Jon, what are you talking about? Who thinks you’re a waste of space?” Roy asked calmly and he heard Jon hiccup.

  
  


“Everyone! My dad can’t look at me because I killed mom! My brother is tired of having to babysit me because I’m so much drama! Damian he’s so busy with his own shit I can’t talk to him anymore! God, Lex was so right.” Roy held Jon’s chin and tugged his face gently so that he was facing him.

“Who is Lex honey?” He asked and Jon reached for his phone and slid to his photos.

A half smiling Jon was with a bald man with a  _ very _ predatory grin.

“Lex  **_Luthor_ ** ? Jon everyone knows that guy is a manipulative asshat who will spit on anyone just to show them he’s in control.” Jon looked up and sniffled.

  
  


“H-He wasn’t  _ that  _ bad, he treated me like a crown jewel until he got jealous, told me I was lucky someone like him paid me any mind, and I believed it. We were doing so well, in my head at least, that we were planning to go public and everything when I turned eighteen,” Jon smiled softly before frowning and grabbing his wrist nervously, 

“Until I met you and everything changed. I was mad at him and when I came I never meant to become so attached, but, I got to see a difference in the way I was treated in one night with you versus one year with Lex.” Roy was stunned, Lex Luthor could literally give Jon the world and Jon chose him? A former junkie and alcoholic?

”I'm gonna shake that bastards hand for fucking up, because I got the prettiest most caring boyfriend in the world. Who I'm glad is here to fill a place in my heart that had been empty for so long.” Roy felt Jon hug him tightly.

”Lian is coming home today, Jade just wanted her for the night before she jets off to Vietnam for work. What do you say I go get the lights of my life some ice cream?” Roy asked and Jon looked up with those damnable baby blues sniffing.

”That’d be nice.”

Roy looked nervous as he drove, constantly asking Jon what time it was, honking his horn at five second red lights, even speeding just a tad bit (Lie, he went forty in a twenty-five).

Jon watched as they pulled up to a house, a Vietnamese woman with long black hair and chilly eyes was waiting outside. She was pleasant enough looking Jon had to admit, she was wearing a tight green one shouldered jumpsuit with a black belt around the waist. She was curvy with long legs and a pretty enough face. It was a shame that she seemed like a bitch.

Lian was in her arms and was noticeably not that bubbly, she seemed sad until she noticed Roy’s SUV. She was dressed in a dark green dress with her black hair tied up in a yellow bow.

  
  


“Da!” She squealed happily and the woman scowled deeply. She must be Jade.

  
  


“Babe, can you handle the car seat while I deal with her?” Roy asked quietly and Jon nodded, hopping out of the car to retrieve the seat from the trunk.

  
  


Roy walked up to Jade with a smile.

  
  


“There’s my favorite girl,” He looked at Jade and nodded, “Afternoon Jade.” He said with a bit less enthusiasm.

  
  


Jade looked him up and down, “You’re late.” She said haughtily and Jon looked back curiously.

  
  


“By five minutes? Traffic does exist, unless you want me to be behind on child support?” Jade scoffed at him and rolled her eyes.

“Hmph, don’t let it happen again, and who the hell is the twink over there handling Lian’s car seat?” Jade gestured to Jon and snorted. Roy felt his eye twitch, here she goes with the slurs. 

  
  


Lian looked over at Jon and smiled.

  
  


“Ma Jon! Ma Jon!” Lian squealed, reaching for him and Jon smiled as he approached.

  
  


Jade looked furious as Jon stood next to Lian and took her from Roy’s hands.

  
  


“You've been letting my daughter around ass fairies again?” Jade snapped and Jon covered Lian’s ears.

Roy stood in front of Jon.

  
  


“Watch your mouth around my kid.” Roy said calmly but Jade was far too angry.

  
  


“That piece of shit is not going to replace me as Lian’s mother! Look at him, he’s nothing but a useless  _ fag _ !” 

Roy looked at Jon apologetically, but Jon was hurt, his face twisted in both anger and sadness. He held a confused Lian close to his chest and stood there for a moment in deep thought.

  
  
  


He finally spoke up calmly, voice wavering with emotion,

“Jade? I frankly don’t care for your opinion on who I love, because frankly from what I’ve heard about you, you’re not the most saintlike person either. But, what I will not tolerate is the behavior you display around that sweet and innocent two year old girl.” 

Jade was seething, all of a sudden she reached for Lian digging her nails into the girl’s arms, making her scream in pain..

  
  


Roy smacked Jade’s hand and took Lian into his arms, the little girl was wailing and Jade reached for Lian again more viciously. Jon saw red as he punched Jade in the stomach, she doubled over in pain before slapping Jon across the face scratching him.

  
  


Jon moved forward and tackled her, punching her in the face. He kept hitting, and hitting and hitting. He didn’t make it a habit to hit women, but this bitch wasn’t even human.

Roy pulled him off, it had been so long that he had been able to put Lian in the car. Jon struggled as Roy lifted him by his waist.

  
  


“Don’t you ever put your hands on that little girl like that ever again!” Jon snarled and Roy shoved him into the car roughly, locking the door and slamming the door.

“The courts will be hearing about this Roy Harper!” Roy whipped around and flipped her off.

  
  


“Tell them bitch! Child protective services will hear about you assaulting my daughter!” He walked to the drivers side of the truck and hopped in.

He noticed the scratch on Jon’s face bleeding and sighed.

  
  


“When we go to the emergency room, I expect you to get checked out too.” Roy said and Jon nodded silently.

  
  


Now what were they going to do? 


	4. ‘Twas love that was blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon does not like hospitals, Lex Luthor is a piece of shit, Lian is adorable, and Roy is feeling some feelings.
> 
> P.S.
> 
> Scarletbat sucks at summaries.😘😘

Jon hated hospitals with a burning passion, they were cold, the staff was uncaring, the smell was a mix of a sterile clean and rotting human waste, the doctors poked and prodded just to tell you nothing was wrong.

Jon felt his stomach lurch as the doctor approached him,

  
  


“Good evening Mr.Kent, we called your emergency contact based on hospital records, A representative of Mr.Luthor has notified me that he will be here momentarily to see about you.” The doctor said in a monotone voice.

  
  


Jon’s eyes widened, that couldn’t be right.

“Umm is there anyone who could put me in contact with Mr.Luthor, my phone is in the lobby an-“

  
  


“I’m right here little one.” Jon felt himself freeze, this wasn’t happening, this wasn’t real, it couldn’t- no he couldn’t be here.

  
  


Lex put a firm hand on the doctor’s shoulder and smiled as he handed him a wad of cash.

“I don’t mean to be rude Dr,” He squinted at the doctor’s name tag,”Kamishka, but I need some time alone with my charge.” The doctor took the money and shrugged,

  
  


“Just don’t leave semen, rape kits are hard to cover up.” Jon paled drastically, rape kit?

  
  


The doctor bustled out of the room, leaving them alone in the cold room.

  
  


“Fear not pet, the doctor is over exaggerating. I'm just here to _talk_ ,” Lex smiled at Jon’s slight squirm,

  
  


Jon was no fool, Alexander Luthor never just wanted to **_talk_ **. He only wanted to control, you were to sit there and listen to all the things you did wrong. Business? He wasn’t showing up unless he bullied you into submission. When Lex Luthor talked to you it’s better to shut the hell up and listen, God knows Jon learned the hard way.

  
  
  


”You’ve been avoiding me my love,.” He ran his ringed hand across Jon’s cheek, watching in confusion as Jon flinched away.

  
  


Love? This was his idea of love? So what was it when he yelled at him? Told him to get out of his face if he couldn’t do as he was told? Why did he only talk sweetly to him when he wanted to leave? He didn’t know the meaning of love, and for him to appear like this and proclaim him to be so? It made him angry.

Lex sat on the examination table and wrapped an arm around Jon’s shoulder, placing a gentle kiss against his temple.

Jonathan Samuel Kent had always been pretty in Lex’s opinion, but scared? He was absolutely gorgeous.

He would begrudgingly admit that he missed the boy, aggravating him, tending to him, worshipping him, cooking for him, a whole arsenal of things that Mercy just couldn’t replicate anymore.

So when he found that his boy was put and about in Gotham with some low budget prostitute, forgive his disinterest, pornstar, it just wouldn’t do.

Now that he was here though? He realized just how angry it was making him. This little bitch has been avoiding him and was now acting like he didn’t want him? The legendary Alexander Luthor?

“You usually adore my touches, what seems to be the problem today?” His hand slid down to the opening of Jon’s gown.

Jon jerked as Lex squeezed his ass, sliding away from him with a slight whimper.

“I know why. So, how’s Mr.Harper doing?” His breath was warm against Jon’s ear, and Jon was petrified as Lex scooted close to him.

“Did I hurt your feelings so bad the last time we talked that you had to seek out **external** comfort or in your case, internal..” Jon drew in a sharp breath as Lex nibbled at that same ear.

“I sent flowers and gifts to your house, but Mercy told me you weren’t home and as you know, Wayne Manor and it’s residents aren’t exactly my biggest fans.” Rambling. Lex Luthor was rambling and it sounded absolutely asinine,

Flowers? Probably the same red roses with too much pollen as per usual that Lex knew bothered his allergies.

The gifts? Silver jewelry Jon always returned because the metal burned against his bruises after a fight with Lex.

God, had he really fallen so hard for this man that he hadn’t noticed he was a complete narcissistic asshole before Roy? Had he really been okay with this? Lex was correct about one thing, he was fucking pathetic.

“So when the good old receptionist gave me a call, I just had to come check o ton you.” His calm tone was laced with rage as he squeezed Jon’s arm, it would probably bruise later, and he would have to figure out a way to explain it to Roy.

He pushed Jon down on the table and climbed on top of him.

  
  


“Why so quiet? You usually have so much to say.” Jon shook his head before speaking up.

  
  


“Lex, why the hell are you here? Shit, **_how_ **the hell are you here ?” He asked slowly and Lex snorted.

  
  


“Well when my PI in Gotham told me that **my** little Jonathan was galavanting about with a **pornstar** , I just had to come see you to myself. Tell me, did he teach you anything new,” Lex gripped Jon’s neck lightly and the boy gulped, pornstar?

  
  


Jon facepalmed internally, Roy was really good at sex, always had time to hang out, liked to record,

‘Oh my fuck, I’m dating a pornstar! Wait, nice I’m dating a pornstar.’ Jon thought optimistically, only for Lex to kiss him out of his thoughts.

“Mmph!” He turned his head away and gasped for breath.

  
  


“Get. The. Fuck. Off. Of. Me.” Jon bit out and Lex scoffed.

  
  


“Don’t tell me you really care for that disgrace.” Lex hissed at him and Jon pushed at his chest.

  
  


What did this Roy Harper have that he didn’t? He couldn’t have more money? The man was very attractive, he would admit, but still couldn’t hold a candle to himself.

He had a damn kid, that had to be a buzzkill and in the event Jon act,ually wanted to play house there were thousands of orphans he could have with the clang of a cash register.

Better sex maybe? He had seen a few of the man’s videos and had to admit that his form was impressive. But he couldn’t do the things he could for Jon and the little bastard knew it. You don’t _replace_ Lex Luthor.

  
  


Jon sighed heavily and answered after what seemed to be hours,

“Sorry to burst your egomaniacal bubble, but yes I do.”

Lex tried to kiss him again, this time a bit more aggressively and reaching for his own belt buckle, Jon pushed again.

  
  


“Lexi I know you probably can’t comprehend this, but I do **not** want to have sex with you.” Jon said and with a final push, forced Lex off of him.

  
  


He ran for the door and snatched it open to see Roy with a bouquet of lilies. He sighed in relief and hugged Roy.

“Honey! Thank goodness, are you okay? How’s Lian, by the way I do **not** want to sleep with this asshat, so keep him away from me?” Jon said pleadingly and Roy snorted.

“One, yes I’m fine. Two, she’s fine they’re putting it in her case file and currently they’re collecting data from the nail marks. Three,” he handed the flowers to Jon and pushed passed him to get to Lex,

“You need to stay away from him.” Roy snapped and Lex chuckled as he opened his wallet.

“There’s no need for violence Mr.Harper, there should be some way we can deal with this.” Roy put his hand up and scoffed in shock.

This bastard was a piece of work, he expected Roy to accept payment for him as if he was some cheap prostitute?

Roy felt his blood boil, how many times had he done this? How many times has Jon said no and sought protection just to be bought? How many times had Lex lied his way back into the boy’s life with sweet words, gifts, and half assed promises?

  
  


“You think I’m going to let you pay me to let you assault my boyfriend, when, on a bad day I make twice what's in your wallet? Yeah no,” He punched Lex and kicked him.

“A man such as yourself knows better to involve the press or police in a matter like this? CEO of LexCorp assaulted while trying to rape his critic’s sixteen year old son? Not good for business baldie,” He turned to Jon and smiled. Lex groaned and nodded, mumbling something under his breath.

  
  


“Now honey, time to get your clothes and get Lian, this hospital is giving me the creeps.”

  
  


The hospital was required to report Lian’s injuries, police were called and Roy along with Jon were interviewed.

  
  


They separated them quickly, surprised at the consistency of their stories and detailed descriptions of the events.

Ultimately, they let Lian go home with them, assuring them that matters would be thoroughly investigated.

  
  


The girl was excited as Jon picked her up, and Roy kissed her head gently.

“Da! I miss-ED ‘ou and ma Jon!” It was adorable, she still needed help with pronunciation but that was beside the point, Jon held the girl close in her chest.

Jon felt his heart pound as he held the little girl, no, his little girl. He could’ve lost her today, and a part of him feels that even though he’d only known them for about a month, he would lose a piece of himself without his little family.

Oh god, _his_ family, the thought made Jon blush.

If only he really mattered that much.

  
  


“We missed you too Li.” Jon said softly and Roy took them into a hug, careful not to suffocate Lian.

  
  


They left quickly hopping in the SUV and sitting in silence for a moment.

  
  


“Six times.” Jon said quietly and Roy looked at him in confusion.

  
  


“What are you talking about?” Roy asked and Jon frowned.

“Lex cornering me when I didn’t feel like doing it, it’s happened six times.” Jon admitted and Roy went stiff.

  
  


“Jon, that’s-“

  
  


“Rape. Yeah I know, shit happens.” Jon said, shrugging and Roy stared at him.

  
  


“Jon look at me,” Jon kept facing forward, “Look at me,” He pursed his lips.

  
  


Roy gently tugged Jon’s chin so that he was facing him.

  
  


“That is not okay. Shit like that isn’t something that just _happens_. If you had told me that two hours ago, I would’ve killed that dickwipe myself. You are a person, you’re not just some sex toy.” Roy said calmly and Jon scoffed.

  
  


“Oh yeah I’m a person, when’s my birthday Roy? What’s my middle name? What’s my favorite color?” Jon asked and Roy frowned.

  
  


“Your birthday is on December 2nd, your full name is Jonathan Samuel Kent, Your favorite color is Azure blue. You secretly want to wear skirts, you love hip hop along with country music,” Jon looked at him satisfied with the list but Roy continued,

“Your favorite food Ma Kent’s apple pie, you have a pregnancy kink you think I don’t know about, and you have a birthmark shaped like a constellation on your inner right thigh.” Roy said confidently and Jon shrugged unimpressed, inside though he was surprised, Roy was _not_ supposed to know about the pregnancy kink or the skirts.

  
  
  
  


“You’re the only guy that I’ve had sex with that has gotten any of those right. The rest told me to shut up and get ready because I was aggravating, Lex only knew my middle name and birthday after having me “ _monitored_ ” by his assistant Mercy.” Jon said sadly and Roy strokes his face before starting the car.

“That changes now. We’re going on a date tomorrow.” Roy said simply and Jon laughed, a sound Roy noticed made his heart flutter every time, he was pretty sure Jon’s laugh gave angels their wings.

Then again, angels weren’t worthy to hear this laugh, the one that was reserved for him and Lian, the one that made the real Jon Kent shine through.

  
  


Oh dear god, he was in love with a sixteen year old.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Unmistakable, but full of my mistakes.

Was there a word for breaking your own heart? Is there a word for when you push and push and push something, knowing it’s going to hurt and acting surprised when it bites you in the ass? He needed to know it. When someone else breaks your heart, you can throw the blame and recover, you can wish hell on their names because it’s so simple.

  
  


Sure, it was easy for Damian to down himself, but this was a new capacity. It was cold and dark, his chest felt like it would cave in on itself, the world was moving slower, his heartbeat was almost nonexistent. His lungs were on fire as if someone was holding him under a pool of venom. He could hear himself screaming but not a sound was leaving his mouth, and the worst part? The fuel to the fire? The final blow of it all?

The first tape hadn’t even started.

They’d lounged about for most of the day, waiting until seven O’ clock at night to get their shit together.  
  


Jason set the computer up seemingly in slow motion. The room was so quiet though, aside from a dull ringing that Damian vaguely remembers hearing the first time his mother’s assistant hit him.

He was feeling the exact same feelings as then too, that sad, sick feeling of unworthiness.

  
  


He poured another two fingers of alcohol into his glass, ignoring the slight burn in his throat as it slid down his throat.

Jason turned around and took the bottle from him.

His mouth was moving but Damian found he didn’t actually hear the words come out, or he just didn’t care to listen.

Jason snapped his fingers in front of Damian’s face, eliciting a slight jerk as he nearly dropped his glass, practiced reflexes kicking in to catch it.

  
  


“Huh?” Damian said in confusion and Jason sighed half-seriously.

  
  


“Hey you asked to watch, don’t get faded before we even start. I want to be drunk for this, well if you don’t drink all my booze up.” Jason snorted and Damian shrugged.

  
  


“I’ll buy the damn company,” he sounded snippier than he meant to,

“Start the damn tape.”

  
  


Jason puts his hands up in surrender before moving to press the play button, he hesitates.

“Are you sure about this?” His voice was laced with fear and that’s what fueled him.

  
  


“Yes.”

The button is pushed.

  
  


_Jason appears on the tape, tears streaming down his face. He looked a bit younger, his eyes were tired and bloodshot, he had stubble along his chin and he was wearing a Haly’s circus T-shirt. He’s holding a picture in his hands that he puts down as he seemingly remembers the camera is rolling._

  
  


_“Hey, ba- Dick,” he takes a breath. “It’s Jason obviously, this is a month and two days since you’ve been gone and it’s been hell. You just texted me you’re coming to get your shit next week actually. A sad stupid part of me wants to believe I still count as yours, but you made it clear that I’m not. Before I go deep into things, I’m still in love with you, Richard John Grayson. You, you became my world in a short amount of time and after that, you became my universe. Your smile made every hellish day on this Earth heaven. You were my soul, you still are my soul actually, except my soul has ripped itself away from me,”_ Damian noticed the real Jason choke silently as he grips his hand,

  
  


_“You were my redemption, from the moment I saw you that day in Ellis Coffee House getting donuts for your squad, I knew you were the one. That irreplaceable someone that would give me a purpose in life. I was right, the first time I heard your voice, I felt electricity in my veins. But when I bent you over your Patrol car that first night, it was magic. From then on everything I did was for you. Every breath, every inch I moved, and even the light I looked at, was all for you. Until you learned just how horrible I am.”_

The video changed and Damian’s heart lurched,

The room was hardly unfamiliar considering they were sitting in it.

Damian watched as Jason was pushed onto the bed,

  
  


_The woman was beautiful, she had pale skin but her upturned blue eyes made her Asian heritage apparent, she had pouty lips painted in red, her thick white hair was down to her back even in a high ponytail, she wore a tight red top that exposed her ample breast through a keyhole opening, it was held up by two flimsy strings tied around her neck. Her long legs were covered by a black spandex skirt with a red garter belt and suspenders connecting to lace red hose._

  
  


On her shoulder was a white rose with ‘Lili’ running along with its thorns, under it ‘SLADE’ was slashed through by crossbones.

_She stood over Jason and licked her lips._

  
  


_“It’s been a long time Jason or are you going by Red Hood right now?” She asked coyly and Jason snorted._

  
  


_“Good old Rose, you still have your sense of humor even after I fucked you into the ground last time.” He said and ‘Rose’ smiled viciously as she pulled at multiple pairs of silver cuffs_.

  
  


_She sashayed to the corner of the bed and grabbed Jason’s wrist, looking triumphant as she cuffed it to the metal bar._

  
  


_“First of all Hood, it’s Ravager and I hope you’ll be just as good a sport when I don’t let you touch.” She winked and Jason smiled._

  
  


_“I’ll have you begging, bound or not.” Rose snorted as she fastened the final cuff._

_She pulled her phone out and scrolled before looking up and speaking._

_“You remember our word right?”_ The way she said ‘our’ was oozing with lust, the woman overall was very seductive in nature; the smallest thing such as winking could’ve made Damian’s heart race if he wasn’t gauging Jason’s reactions.

He looked guilty of course.

Video Jason spoke slowly.

  
  


_“How can I forget, khmaochchaw,”_ Damian shivered at the use of Khmer, Jason sounded so filthy in every language it seemed.

His mind instantly rushed to its meaning, Zombie? Jason had an interesting relationship with death he had noticed, from a gravestone tattooed on his hip to the crossbones on his chest where his heart was.

_The woman pressed a button on her phone and the familiar tune of Bad Romance as performed by Thirty Seconds to Mars played out._

  
  


Damian looked around and noticed Bluetooth speakers all about.

_She began to gently sway her hips, dipping low to her ankles and running them up to her body slowly, she swung her head slowly as her hands moved down to her neck, purposefully undoing the strings so that the top fell to her feet. She was left in her skirt and a red lace strapless bra if it could be considered a bra with how deep the V went._

  
  


She turned, her long hair whipping around as she bent over, the skirt did nothing to cover her, the panties were a matching red, and crotchless. She looked back at Jason, smirking at his suddenly quiet demeanor. She picked up the shirt and threw it at him, pleasantly pleased when he caught it with his teeth.

  
  


_Suddenly the skirt was gone, and Rose bent back until her hands touched the floor and her legs up in the air,_

_They landed next to Jason on the bed as she crawled onto him, rubbing her hands along his chest as her hips rested on his covered crotch._

_“Someone’s happy to see me?” She said and Jason bit his lip when she took the shirt out of his mouth,_

_“A man would be a fool to be unhappy with this view.” He said and Rose kissed him._

_The kiss was slow by the looks of it, drawn-out as Rose gently nipped his bottom lip and pulled it back before diving right back in, Jason’s tongue slipped in slowly intertwining with hers in a seemingly harmonious joining. She pulled away letting the line of saliva fall onto Jason’s chin._

_He looked dazed as hunger clouded his eyes, expectant of her next move. She ran her index finger along Jason’s bottom lip, before bringing it to her own,_

_“Shhhhh, I’m in control of the pace tonight pretty boy.” Jason leaned back and shivered. Her mouth attacked his neck like a predator savoring its prey's flesh._

_She sucked several bruises into Jason’s neck, licking at the skin and blowing upon it as she let her lipstick mark him like a brand._

_She worked her way down leaving bite after bite, hickey after hickey, mark after mark._

Damian paused the video, eyes full of hurt.

  
  
  


“You were unfaithful?” He asked quietly and Jason frowned before grabbing his other hand.

  
  


“No, just keep watching,” Jason said and Damian gulped as it resumed.

_She was at his boxers now tapping a finger against her jaw in mock thought,_

_“Boxers? Since your ankles are cuffed this is gonna make it a bit tricky unless,” she pulled a small object from her hose and with a flick of her wrist, a blade popped out, gleaming in the dim light of the room._

_She admired it slowly, running the flat of the blade against Jason’s hip._

_Rose jabbed a hole into the boxers, careful not to pierce his skin before removing the blade. She tore the underwear open, pleased when his flushed length popped out. It twitched the cool air of the room surrounding it._

_She turned her body so that her cunt was facing Jason and her mouth was near his cock._

  
  


_“You remember how I like it right?” Rose asked, fingertips brushing along the vein on his cock, Jason looked all too sure of himself, snorting and rolling his eyes before speaking to her._

_“Sit that pretty cunt on my face so I can show you just how good my memory is.” He commanded gripping his binds in frustration and Rose obliged him backing up and slowly lowering onto his mouth._

_She coyly stroked his cock, her strokes light, and teasing. She stopped suddenly when he licked her. His tongue made a long stripe from her opening to her clit, lightly circling the nub and sucking, humming as the blood rushed into it._

_He was careful of his teeth, girls did not appreciate having such sensitive nerves bitten, he had learned early on._

_Rose let out light and airy moan, her face becoming flush as she struggled to maintain her concentration. She gripped his cock a bit firmer at the base, tracing the length with her tongue, greedily taking it into her mouth._

  
  


_Jason used his tongue to apply gentle pressure to her opening, savoring the sweetness of her taste. He relished in her moaning around his cock, gently thrusting his hips up encouragingly._

  
  


_Drool was dripping down to his balls, forming a slight puddle on the sheets beneath them._

_Jason’s licked even faster, now focusing his full attention on her clit again, he pulled back and blew on the soaked area, Rose was close, he could tell because she was shaking._

_Rose looked back, chest heaving as she stuttered slightly._

_“Y-You ass, I d-didn’t want to get off yet yo- F-Fuck!” Rose cries out desperately as a wave of heat washed through her body._

_A few more strokes against her and Jason stuck out his tongue as her sweet nectar coated his lower face._

  
  


_Rose growled before pushing off of him._

  
  


_“You fight dirty Hood.” She remarked, quickly regaining her composure. She tested her hips into their original position, one of her hands on Jason’s chest and the other guiding him into her. She lowered onto him gently, satisfied by the quiet hiss he let out._

_Both hands were on his chest now as she rose up and slammed her hips down._

_“Good God, now who’s playing_ **_dirty_ ** _, Rosey Posey.” He quipped as he thrust his hips up, he needed more and the bitch knew it. She was surprised by his sudden assistance, but she moved faster to match his tempo. He began to groan louder and louder, with the occasional swear slipping out of his mouth._

_Rose captured him in a kiss, pulling away to pop him in the mouth._

_“Such filthy language Jay.” She mocked and Jason struggled against his bonds._

  
  


_“Soon as you let me go I’m going to slam you into the wall and fuck you like the complete slut you are.” Jason snapped and Rose chuckled._

  
  


_“I don’t know I like you cuffed, you’re so- oh my fuck you feel good!” She had interrupted herself as he hit_ **_that_ ** _spot repeatedly. She was already sensitive but the power between his thrust and hers? She was going to overload, her senses were seemingly heightened, the cool air felt like ice against her goosebump covered skin._

_Jason’s eyes were shut tightly, her walls were pulsing eagerly putting his cock in a damn near death grip, he was gonna lose it._

_Jason roared as his orgasm ripped through him, Rose right behind him screaming as her body shook. She fell atop of him with a wide lazy smile,_

  
  


_“Good as ever bozo,” she pressed a kiss to his temple._

  
  


The video suddenly changed again,

  
  


“ _That was the first video of mine that you saw with another person. When I told you I have a porn career, I honestly thought you would be disgusted by me. But, you were so curious and excited to explore, it’s ironic how something that made us so close tore us apart._

Damian looked at Jason with wide eyes.

He paused the tape right there.

“Porn, it makes so much fucking sense. Then, you fucking left that out when you called him a business partner.” Damian muttered before putting his face into his hands, Jason reached for him before being shoved away.

“Don’t fucking touch me, play the rest of it.” He snapped and Jason shook his head.

“I think we sh-“ Damian got into his face snarling.

“I am not about to play games, Jason Todd!” Jason pushed him back and threw the bottle down, he grabbed Damian by his collar and narrowed his eyes.

  
  


“Fine, since you’re so worried about it, watch it by yourself! Don’t say I didn’t fucking warn you!” He released him and walked out, slamming the door.

  
  


Damian felt his blood boil as he pushed play.

  
  


_“I continued_ t _o work, you um, you said it was okay that you knew I had to make my money somehow. You even joined me in a few of them. Here’s my favorite,”_

  
  


_Dick was standing there, just standing there still and patient as Jason circled him, stare cold and scrutinizing._

_He was nervous obviously, his second performance was more difficult than the first, he hadn’t known he was being watched and downloaded. This only made him nervous._

_“Why are you just staring at me, babe?” He asked using his arms to cover his chest and privates, Jason’s cold looks were soon replaced by a warm smile._

  
  


_“I’m trying to figure out what kind of marble god sculpted such a beautiful human with. You can’t be real, you have to be my Pandora, crafted just for me and if you wished to unleash hell upon my life I would let you for no man or woman of flesh could ever compare to you. No silver or gold would weigh the same in my heart.” Jason stood behind Dick, snaking a hand around his waist._

  
  


_Dick blushed furiously as Jason nuzzled into his neck._

  
  


_“You’re making me out to be some Adonis.” Dick chuckled and Jason tilted his head back._

_“Mi amor, tu eres mi sol, mi luna, y mi universo. No simple hombre podrìa comparar.” Jason said and Dick smiled brightly._

_“Say it in English, I’m Romani, not Latino.” He said in mock frustration and Jason kissed his cheek._

_“My love, you are my sun, my moon, and my universe. No simple man could compare.” They looked at each other breathlessly before Dick slipped a hand into Jason’s hair and kissed him._

_It was passionate and rushed, they were clinging to each other as if the highest power was trying to tear them apart._

_Jason moves to stand in front of Dick, the man desperately pulling him in again hiking his leg up and digging into his side. Jason broke away from the kiss and growled._

_“So fucking pretty.” He snarled before lifting the former acrobat by his thighs and slamming him against the nearby wall. Dick winced slightly, brushing it off._

_His face was flushed, his chest heaving from hard brisk breaths, his hips were thrusting up against Jason, desperately chasing friction._

_Jason gripped his thighs so that he couldn’t move, the kiss was becoming bruising, and he liked it._

_Their tongues battled in a sort of synchronized warfare, probing with sharp-pointed jabs, soon eagerly wrapping around each other. Jason nipped at Dick’s bottom lip, releasing it and lapping up the thin strip of blood that came from it, the copper taste fueling him._

_He clumsily grabbed at Jason’s belt, frustrated as the leather refused to unfasten from the prong. Jason sensed his frustration and tore the belt from around his waist. Dick wasted no time unfastening his button and fumbling to unzip his pants, thank god Jason decided to forgo underwear. He was eager as he positioned himself above Jason’s length, but the younger man stopped him._

  
  


_“I forgot the condom pretty boy, I’ll go g-“ Dick silenced him with a kiss._

_“Forget it, I just really need you in me.” He panted and Jason hesitates,_

  
  


_“Are you sure? I know you said- FUCK!” Jason hissed as Dick lowered himself, a sharp hiss escaping his lips. Jason crashes their lips together once more._

  
  


_His grip on his hips was tight, clutching him as if the slightest ease would let him float away._

_His own nails were digging into Jason’s black, clawing as the man thrust up into him. Jason hooked his hands under his knees and forced his legs up and against the wall. His muscles were loose, gently tightening as he impaled himself on Jason’s cock. It felt glorious, the thick pulsing member filling him in a manner that hit every nerve inside him, electrifying his body._

_His mouth was hanging open. Moan after moan escaping. His body was on fire, crying out for release, heavy gentle pressure was building in his stomach, tightening and tightening as Jason entered him. His vision was beginning to sharpen yet distort, colors becoming brighter, especially the gorgeous sea-green that filled Jason’s irises with. A ring of blue inside the optical ocean was seemingly exploding as Dick stared into them, the scene around them was blurring, the camera seemingly but a blurry line._

  
  
  


_Dick gasped as Jason buried his head into his neck nipping at the tan flesh. With renewed vigor, he thrust his hips up, groans becoming animalistic as Dick tightened around him. He watched as the man's face flushed with pleasure, eyes clouded as their hips connected._

_His hips were moving in sync with Jason’s now, erratic yet controlled. His own moans were beginning to fill his ears. A sensual symphony as they combined in his ears, the gentle vibration of his lover's chest and the beat of his heart providing a sort of forte in contrast to the fortissimo piano his own gentle moans._

_His chest was slowly heaving, his breaths shallow and shaky as he felt the heat in his core rising suddenly._

_Jason felt his cock straining, throbbing with hard pulses._

_He looked into Dick’s sex drunk eyes and leaned in, lips grazing his ear ever so slightly._

_“I’m close.” He said simply. Dick whimpered gently before nodding._

_Jason’s usually powerful thrusts were becoming more shallow. Sweat dripped down his body._

_He watched as Dick became undone, tightening around him and letting out a high pitched whine. His sticky pearly white come coated Jason’s stomach, Jason wrapped a hand around the pulsing member and jerked it, milking him for every last drop._

_Dick went limp in his arms as he continued thrusting, Dick letting out small gasps as Jason continued his ministrations._

_He growled as he thrust one last time, filling the man with his seed. He watched as the white fluid leaked down, dripping onto the floor._

_He lifted Dick’s chin up gently._

_“I love you, forever and beyond, you will forever be the only one,” Jason said quietly and Dick smiled lazily._

_  
_ _“I give the same promise to you.”_

Damian felt tears slip from his eyes, the look those two shared, was true love. No amount of hoping and wishing from him was going to change that.

He turned off the tape completely and picked up his phone.

_11:30 p.m._

He picked up the bottle off the floor and downed the rest slowly.

There was beauty in self-pity, getting drunk was one of them.

He looked at the bottle as he left the room and laughed before throwing it against the hallway wall. He walked over the shattered glass, not even wincing as the glass pierced the bottoms of his feet.

He looked up to see a surprised Jason, holding a bouquet of Tibetian white roses and Chinese takeout.

He haphazardly left the items on the couch, his combat boots thumping against the floor as he rushed to Damian, scooping up the boy who thrashed in his arms.

He held him tighter as he pulled him away from the pile of glass.

They fell to their knees, Damian sobbing gently.

It felt like a century had passed, Damian eventually relaxing in Jason’s arms.

“I can never replace him,” Damian said, the alcohol on his breath filling Jason’s nostrils.

“I don’t expect you to. Damian Wayne, you are way too good to be anybody’s understudy. You’re gorgeous, intelligent, caring, and frankly, I don’t fucking deserve you. But,” Jason said softly before holding Damian’s head against his chest,

“I need you. Yes, I’m a pornstar, I have sex for money and I know you probably think I’m some cheap whore. I drink, I smoke, I can change your oil while you ride my dick. You, you’re like some angelic prince that I came and defiled and am now selfishly refusing to let go.” Jason said softly and Damian whimpered.

“Is there an ‘and’ coming?” Damian asked and Jason chuckles, a sound Damian oddly believes is something he would keep on a CD and replay over and over.

“Brilliant as ever. To make things quick, I’m sorry for lying to you, I just didn’t want you to think any less of me and question me as Dick did. I really care about and I don’t want to lose you.”

Damian looked at him and snorted.

“I don’t give a fuck about how you make your money. Shit, I think me and Jon got high and sold toe pics a couple of times. I wish you had just come out with it, I’m sick of wondering what my place in whatever fucked up romance we have,” Damian ran his hand down Jason’s cheek,

“Honestly, I just want you to tell me the truth and what the hell you want because I don’t want to look stupid when I tell you that I only want you.” Damian clutched at Jason’s jacket tightly, looking into man’s eyes.

  
  


Desperately, Jason closed the space between them, capturing Damian into a gentle kiss and pulled away. Resting his forehead on Damian’s he spoke,

“You look stupid? Ironic considering I’m a fool for you.” Damian chuckled at the corniness of the joke before closing his eyes.

Yeah, they would be just fine.

  
  


His phone chirped and he begrudgingly, he picked it up.

**From: Bruce Wayne**

_Get home. Your mom and I need to speak with you, give Jason my regards and let him know if you come back in a manner not appropriate for tomorrow’s conference I will not hesitate to call Jim and have him brought in on any and every charge possible._

Well fuck.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason re-meets Damian’s parents, Talia is a class act, Bruce needs a drink, and Damian wants to hide in a hole.
> 
> Jon and Roy have their date, Jade is a bitch, and Jon throws potato salad.

Talia Al Ghul was a patient woman. She had no choice but to be, her father was Rā’s al Ghul, a very prominent power in the business. He had shown her what patience could breed, wealth, respect, status. It was how she had met her dear Bruce, on the balcony at one of Rā’s parties. She remembered being annoyed by him at first, he had on his cocky, eccentric, and frankly arrogant persona. Eventually he began to see that she wasn’t impressed with his facade, and they talked, properly talked.

With every word that he spoke she fell further in love.

A year later, they had had a few drinks and eloped in a Tibetan chapel, with their wedding night resulting in the light of her life, Damian.

The marriage was kept under wraps of course, as was the legal proceedings afterwards, simple enough just going through assets and things. Talia didn’t want a thing from Bruce except that gorgeous lake house in Canada, and Bruce wanted one of her condos in metropolis.

  
  
  


Back to the birth of their son, she was heartbroken, her love had not been by her side when she gave birth.

  
  


Bruce, she had known, was untamable. He could not be held by one person. He engaged in many relationships some purely emotional, some purely sexual, some two person, others polyamorous.

During Damian’s birth she had bitterly watched on the news as he exited a jet with Selina Kyle, a constant on and off relationship of his.

She was gorgeous , and if Talia didn’t detest her so much, she would have probably taken her for herself. She had nearly had them both killed when Bruce had brought her along to meet their son.

Sixteen years later, she only slightly reduced her homicidal thoughts of her love, and had slightly increased her...openness to new relationships.

  
  


Take Ubu for example, her father’s bodyguard. He was as good with his hands as he was with a gun, absolutely fantastic.

  
  


“Fuck!” She moaned out as he thrust into her, his hand dusted into her chestnut locks as he forced her back. Her back arched, accustomed to the bend that was required of her. His other hand rested on her hip as he moved. A deep scowl was etched into his face as he smacked the deep tanned skin of her ass, he hated when she talked. 

She let out a slightly pleading whimper, so parallel to her usually dominant behavior.

He buried himself deep within her, drawing in sharp breaths as she tightened around him.

A knock on the door, interrupted him.

  
  


“adhhab beyda 'aw yaqtal!” Talia barked, she was so close. Whoever had the nerve to interrupt at such a time deserved their hands cut off.

  
  


“Talia Amira Raja Al Ghul- Wayne, today is not the day.” She pushed against Ubu’s chest, with him pulling out suddenly, she didn’t even attempt to cover her naked body as she sashayed to the door. Bruce looked scandalized as he looked away, bringing a smile to her face.

“Beloved, don’t be shy now, especially after I gave you a child.” He looked forward, eyes locking with Ubu’s as the man pushed past him.

Talia looked on tiredly, she had no energy for his jealousy.

“Give me an hour beloved, and I’ll be ready to visit our son.”

  
  


Damian held on tight to Jason’s waist as the bike sped through the streets of Gotham. Truth be told, the older man was probably speeding, it had dawned on Damian that the road they were going down was 45 MPH and Jason was going far beyond that.

They had taken a bit of time to get the glass out of his foot, but had managed to treat the wounds in a timely fashion. It still stung a bit, but not in a way that would leave him incapable of performing his duties. His thoughts quickly drifted to his mother, what was so important that she had to come to Gotham? Bruce never really informed her of any plans involving him unless he knew it would set her off if she found out from the media about it. He had a feeling it wasn’t one of those plans.

  
  


Before he knew it, Jason was pulling into the gates of Wayne Manor, carefully stopping beside his father's emerald green Land Rover Range Rover Evoque, the car he took when he went to get his mother. It matched her eyes, those striking green eyes she had passed down to him.

Jason took off his helmet before helping Damian off of the bike, lifting him up bridal style and carrying him over to the front doors.

Damian pouted, he wasn’t some invalid he was perfectly capable of walking!

Jason kissed his cheek gently, okay maybe he likes being carried just a bit.

The door opened slowly, an exhausted Tim yawning as he beckoned them inside the large house.

Jason put him down and pulled him into a deep kiss, he knew it was time to go.

Damian grabbed him when he pulled away,

“Stay?” Damian whispered softly,head tilting slightly as he bit his lip in wait. Jason looked down at those beautiful green eyes and felt weak as he nodded, damn brat knew he was a sucker for him.

  
  


“Alright, but if I catch a harpoon to the ass, I blame you.” Jason would never forget the day Dick had brought him boating with him and Bruce, the father figure threatening to shoot him with the very large spear. Damian nodded, grabbed his hand and led him upstairs, his father and mother were likely in the study.

He turned the corner and grimaced as the door came into view, he stopped Jason. Would he disappoint them again? Had he done something wrong? Was he not enough?

Jason kissed his forehead again, looking at him with knowing eyes, he pulled Damian closer to his chest before continuing to the door.

He knocked once, nothing.

Again, there was still nothing.

Last time, the door opened, Bruce’s hair was ruffled and he had a hazy smile. Talia was casually zipping up her flared out black pants and buttoning the matching blazer.

  
  


Damian visibly gagged when it dawned on him. This was not what he meant when he asked for his parents to get along. 

Bruce stood aside and welcomed them both in, with Jason putting him down and turning to walk out the door.

“Have a seat Mr.Todd.” Talia’s accent was thick as she glared at him, with Damian tugging Jason and pointing to the chair beside him.

  
  


Jason gulped, Al Ghul? He was part of  **_that_ ** Al Ghul family? He looked at Damian and groaned, he worked there 8 years ago with an asinine child that looked really familiar. The little shit had hated him with a passion and made that job so bad it got to the point he was glad he had to move away.

  
  


“Hi Tals, how’ve you been?” He asked, playing with his fingers and feeling for the cigarettes in his right upper pocket as he did so. 

He was going to need them.

Talia’s smile was dangerous as she looked at Damian, then to Bruce.

  
  


“Beloved when you said Jason Todd, I had no idea you meant this  _ endearing  _ young man right here.” Bruce was baffled when Talia spoke of the man so familiarly.

“Talia you didn’t…” She burst out laughing, putting a kiss to Bruce’s cheek.

“No, he was my pool boy years ago, I’m surprised Damian doesn’t remember him, considering he used to also babysit him from time to time.” Jason furrowed his brow before horror painted over his face, the brat had been eight, Damian was sixteen, once he did the math…

He looked at Damian and rushed to the trash can and puked.

He emptied the contents of his stomach and looked at Damian who was also mortified, it couldn’t be..

  
  


“Demon Brat?” Damian’s memories came rushing back, he used to give Jason, or Todd back then, hell. The boy was annoying, boisterous, incompetent, and disgustingly unmannered. He looked different though, he was no longer scrawny or short. His voice was deeper, his body deliciously toned and muscular to match his impressive height, plus they had sex.

  
  


Damian gulped and looked at his mother, who was enjoying herself far too much. He then looked at Jason and before he could stop himself burst out laughing.

“I cut your brake lines!” His laugh was hysterical, he thought all along that he lacked history with the man but even with how weird the history he did have was, this made him love him even more.

  
  


Jason began cracking up as well when Damian leaned into his shoulder.

“You were such a little asshole, you sprayed me with red paint so I dunked you into the pool!” Talia quirked an eyebrow at the new information and was about to say something when Bruce stuck his hand up.

  
  


“Refocus, me and your mother wanted to speak to you about a few things,” He glances at Talia who gave a small smile, 

“Damian, We’ve been approached about an opportunity to prepare you for taking over the business. Deathstroke inc approached me at the last conference, the CEO would like you to personally mentor you this summer in Starling City, you’ll be working dude by side learning. You would stay at the Antiope Building in the penthouse. I can have your car flown over, with you using a driving service I’m familiar with until it arrives.” 

Damian was shocked, this was not what he was expecting. His mother reached for his hand and gently squoze it.

  
  


“My love, you are meant for greatness, you have always been talented whether it be in your arts or in your studies. We may not say it much, because we never learned how, but we are very proud of you habibi.” She said softly and Bruce nodded.

Jason felt like an intruder, such family moments were not meant to be interrupted by an outsider. He shuffled uncomfortably as Bruce cleared his throat.

  
  


“Moving on, Damian you are sixteen years old. In the state of New Jersey you can decide who you want to be in an emotional and physical relationship with. But, be discreet. I should not have Tim approaching me for damage control because you decide to become a goddamn pornstar,” Damian blushed furiously as Jason let out a snort, “And Mr. Todd, why is it I keep meeting you after you have sex with my sons?” Jason choked on the air.

“Urm I don’t find out they’re related to you until after.” Talia let out a light chuckle before placing a kiss on Bruce’s cheek.

She felt something cold creep deep inside her chest. Why show him so much affection? She would never be enough to tame him, so why even hurt herself like this?

She wanted him bad, her father had even chastised her for seemingly needing him. 

She felt his hand snake around her waist as she was pulled into his lap.

  
  


“Last thing my darling, you and your charming lover are invited to the demon ball on the 4th, Jonathan and the Harpers as well.” Damian groaned internally, he had to find a costume for that immediately. Last year he had gone as a warrior, years prior to that he had gone as a warlock, imp,ghost,serial killer and so on. He looked to his mother knowing she was about to continue.

“The theme this year is ‘the market’.” Damian blushes as his mother looks at his father with a sly smile.

Damian rolled his eyes before turning to Jason and snorting.

“Masters at the slave market would be more appropriate. Ironic since it's inappropriate for children.” Jason gave him him a wolfish grin, leaning down so that his lips brushed his ear,

  
  


“I hope you know I’m gonna have you walking on all fours, I ordered a new leash and everything.” He said and Damian blushed profusely, before nudging him in the ribs.

He noticed Talia looked down at her watch, the silver one that had been her mothers, and clicked her tongue. 

“I have to meet my father for a quarterly budget meeting, until I see you again beloved,” She pressed a passionate kiss to Bruce’s lips before pulling away and watching him follow her lips. 

She looked at her son with a small smile,

“Damian , 'ahbak ya 'aliksandr alsaghira. tudhkar 'an takun rayeana fi kli ma tafealuh kama tafeal daymana.” Damian stood and hugged his mother tightly.

“Nem amy.” Was his shy reply. She kissed his cheek and smiled before walking out of the study, heels clacking against the mahogany floor.

  
  
  


Jon couldn’t believe his eyes, the scene before him was  _ everything _ .

They were in the deep wooded area of Robinson Park, the pond shimmered as the moonlight hit it.

There were strings of fairy lights between two shaded trees, a navy blue blanket with a basket, two electric candles, with utensils and plates lying underneath it.

“Jade’s surprisingly cool sister Artemis agreed to watch Li and I don’t have to record for another month. So, do you like it?” Tears welled one his large blue eyes, with drop after drop escaping and running down his flushed cheeks. He was completely still, his breath hitched, eyes wide, mouth slightly parted. Roy was concerned, had it been the wrong choice? Jon began shaking and turning around slowly. Roy flinched as the smaller boy leapt into his arms, beaming as he cried.

“I love it, fuck I love you! Thank you Roy!” Roy looked at him, jaw dropped. He didn’t know what to say. Yes, Jon was slowly becoming a part of his world. He was beautiful, intelligent, funny, sassy, kind, loving, everything he could ever dream of having in his daughter’s and his own lives.

So why did it sound like such a lie?

“What did you say?” He asked seriously, and Jon put their foreheads together.

  
  


“I love you.” He looked at Roy hopefully, disappointment not showing on his face when the older man just walked him over to the picnic blanket and put him down.

Jon felt as if his heart had been shattered into tiny black pieces. Didn’t Roy believe in him, believe in them? Maybe he was being naive but he could’ve sworn when Roy held him, there was love in his touch and in his eyes when Jon told him it would all be okay. It must’ve been his imagination he presumed. His inside felt like fire, it was like acid was consuming his entire being, killing him from the inside. It hurt, not physically, although it might as well with how his emotions washed over him.

He was so caught up in his own head that he didn’t notice Roy put a full plate in front of him.Well seasoned fried pork chops, potato salad, macaroni and cheese, with a glass of lemonade. He also caught a whiff of apple pie in the basket.

He murmured a silent thanks before stabbing a fork into his food. He watched as Roy picked his phone up, a loud ping emitting from the small device. He looked shocked before slamming the device down. It kept pinging, louder and louder it was becoming aggravating, Roy was ignoring it which only enraged him further. He snatched the phrase be off the blanket and typed in the passcode(5426), and nearly choked at what he saw.

It was Dick, Damian's older brother, and Damian’s boyfriend Jason. That wasn’t what made him choke, it was the fact that there were endless images of Dick, Roy and Jason, all together. They were in various sexual positions, then there were photos of just Roy and Dick together. Roy kissing him, touching him, fucking him. There were numerous male and female partners as well. Then the pictures of Jade and Roy, which made his stomach turn.

  
  


He read the text that followed

_ Jade _

_ We were getting along well until you dumped me for the ass fairy, tell me does he know you fucked me, my sister, your best friend, your best friend’s ex? Probably not, just like he doesn’t know you came to my apartment last week and begged me to take you back. _

_ Courts are gonna love all these pictures. _

_ Xoxo _

Roy looked at his face, and sighed.

“She’s lying.” Roy said simply and Jon felt his eye twitch.

“I know, but it still fucking hurts. I know about who you fucked, I watched the videos online, I even enjoyed the ones that you did with Jericho, I believe was his name? It’s the fact that psycho bitch can’t take a hint that is really bothering me. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you though I’m sorry.” Jon was shaking now, his head was split into two but both parts were screaming. It hurt and made his blood boil.

He looked down at his phone, a message from Damian’s mom?

**From:Talia Al Ghul**

_ Greetings Mr.Kent, since you are one of the few people whom my son does not complain about daily, I am extending an invitation to the Demon ball on the 4th. _

_ Your charming lover and his daughter are also invited. Damian will be bringing you both along to the tailors, since your adorably quaint city cowboy esque style makes me want to gouge my eyes out. _

_ With love, _

_ -T. Al Ghul _

Jon smiled at her passive aggressiveness, she was nice in a shitty way. He showed the phone to Roy who snorted.

“Five bucks says Jason found out he used to babysit his boyfriend.” Roy said casually, oblivious to how Jon’s smile quickly disappeared.

He reached into the basket and tossed a box into Jon’s hands, shrugging as the boy opened it.

A silver choker with sapphire accents laid inside with a gold sun shaped pendant in the middle. A gold bar hung below it with an inscription in a language he didn’t recognize.

‘ _ Bidh mo ghaol dhutsa a-muigh a ’losgadh na grèine.’ _

Jon looked at Roy quizzically, watching as the man walked behind him. He took the choker from his hands and clasped it around his neck.

“It’s Scots Gaelic, it means ‘My love for you shall out burn the sun,’ It’s a betrothal tradition in my family, keeps us to our roots you know?” Roy gave a small smile as he turned Jon to face him. The boy’s eyes filled with tears again, betrothal? He wanted a forever with him?

“It’s not quite a proposal, but I do love you. I’m just very shitty at saying it. One day, when you’re a legal adult and I’m not a complete prick, I’m going to get on one knee and ask you to marry me like a real man, this necklace is the promise of that.” Roy explained and Jon snuggled into his chest, content. He looked up with sparkling eyes,

“When you ask, I promise I’ll say yes.” Roy rubbed circles into his back, relief filling his heart.

For now, this was enough.

They stood in comfortable science until Jon pushed away and wrinkled his nose,

”Lets go back and finish dinner at your apartment, you smell like potato salad.”

Roy only laughed.


End file.
